Disfrutemos juntas esta Navidad
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Las fiestas de fin de año se disfrutan más cuando las pasas con alguien que realmente te hace sentir feliz. ¿Galletas, chocolate caliente y películas? Suenan como un plan perfecto. Más aún si la persona que te acompaña sabe transformar cada momento en algo especial.


El dulce aroma que se colgaba del aire llegaba desde la cocina. Ami no podía escapar de él, obligada a inhalar de la exquisita fragancia, suspirando después, cuando reconocía los rastros de chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre recién salidas del horno, posiblemente todavía humeando, mezclándose en el ambiente.

Y no era por querer presumir, pero esta manta acolchada en la cual estaba envuelta la mantenía a una temperatura tan agradable. ¡Pero no acababa allí! Todo era mucho mejor gracias a los cómodos cojines en los cuales estaba sentada y apoyada. El relleno del que estaban hechos los hacía tan suaves, muy suaves. Ami los adoraba con todo su corazón.

La joven también encontraba encantador el detallismo y esmero con el cual estaba decorado el departamento. El lugar rebosaba de espíritu navideño, cada rincón tenía su propio adorno. Todo en conjunto, entregaba al visitante un profundo sentimiento de acojo y familiaridad.

Ami se sentía como en su propio hogar.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu lectura, oruga? –

La pregunta vino por parte de Makoto, quien observaba a su amiga desde la entrada de la cocina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que seguramente estaba disfrutando su tiempo en la cocina.

El apodo venía del hecho de que Ami estaba envuelta por completo con la suave manta. Solo el rostro de la peliazul se podía ver, dándole una apariencia similar a la del pequeño insecto.

Era una linda oruga azul.

\- La verdad es que dejé de leer. De un rato a otro me sentí con bastante sueño y se me cerraban solos los ojos. – Tanta comodidad invitaba rápidamente a la pereza. – Es culpa de estos lindos cojines que tienes acá. –

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora culpas a mis decoraciones. – La castaña trató de hacerse la ofendida, pero en el fondo, este asunto no hacía más que sacarle una gran sonrisa. – Será mejor que te obligue a hacer algo antes de que caigas dormida. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a decorar las galletas? Ya están frías. –

\- ¿Estás dejando la integridad de tus famosas galletas de jengibre en mis inexpertas manos? –

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. – La castaña dejó escapar una risita encantadora cuando la expresión de Ami cambió drásticamente luego de hecho su comentario. - ¡Bromeo! Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades. –

En un par de pasos, Makoto pasó de estar en la puerta de la cocina a posicionarse al lado de la peliazul. Con cuidado comenzó a remover la manta que envolvía a la otra chica para sacarla de esta especie de capullo en el cual se metió. ¡Era tan gracioso! Realmente parecía que estaba ayudando a una oruga gigante a levantarse de su sofá.

Una vez Ami superó su dependencia con la manta acolchada, acompañó a Makoto hasta la cocina y ayudó a alistar todo para comenzar con la decoración de las galletas.

Aunque debía reconocer que muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar en este tipo de costumbres navideñas. Uno de los hábitos que tenía su madre era comprar todo lo que se iban a servir ya listo. Lo cual ocurría con poca frecuencia, ya que su madre siempre estaba ocupada para estas fechas.

Decorar galletas, armar casitas de dulce, preparar una gran cena o un chocolate delicioso para beber; todo era ajeno en cierta manera para ella.

Así que momentos como este eran nuevos para Ami. Pero estaba agradecida que fuera Makoto la persona que le estuviera enseñando. La castaña siempre hacía todo más simple y agradable. Disfrutaba plenamente estos momentos con ella.

\- Preparé glasé de varios colores. – Así las galletas iban a tener mayor variedad. – Elige la que quieras y comienza cuando te sientas lista. – Sin presión, puesto que la finalidad de esto era divertirse, no terminar estresada.

La castaña se hizo con una en forma de pino, y con glasé verde en mano, comenzó a decorar a gusto la galleta.

La otra chica escogió un ángel. Pero se tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre qué color iba a utilizar para hacer la túnica del ángel. Lo típico era que fuera blanca, pero Ami deseaba salir de lo típico y darle una vestimenta más llamativa.

¿Estaría bien si usa el azul?

Bueno, actualmente, azul le sentaría bastante bien. Y no lo decía debido a que este fuera su color favorito. No era guiada por sus preferencias, sino por la estética.

\- ¿Todo bien, Ami? – Preguntó preocupada la castaña. Veía que su amiga tenía el glasé azul en su mano, pero nada hacía con él. - ¿Sabes cómo aplicar la mezcla en las galletas? –

\- ¡Sí, disculpa! Solo estaba pensando un poco. – La peliazul comenzó a decorar la galleta, tratando de no poner tanta atención al hecho de que Makoto seguía cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Y los ojos de ella siempre la ponían algo nerviosa. Toda la atención puesta en su persona era algo que no sabía manejar muy bien.

Terminó estropeando la decoración a causa de su desconcentración. Uso más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando un desastre sobre la mesa y la pobre galleta de ángel que aún sostenía en una de sus manos.

\- Ese es bastante glasé para una sola galleta. – Comentó Makoto. Pero al notar la incomodidad de Ami, trató de arreglar las cosas por el bien de su amiga. - ¡Tranquila! Esto es más común de lo que crees. –

\- No mientas, Mako. –

\- Estoy hablando en serio. – Ella muy pocas veces mentía. Y cuando lo hacía, era sencillo notarlo. Apestaba a la hora de mentir. – Cuando comencé en esto de la pastelería, siempre terminaba con un desastre en mi cocina. – Declaró la castaña mientras iba por unas servilletas que se encontraban en un mueble cercano. – No sabía controlar mi propio poder y terminaba rompiendo muchas cosas. Me tomó un tiempo aprender a controlar mi fuerza. Y ya ves, ¡ahora soy muy buena en esto! -

Con delicadeza tomó las manos de Ami y limpió el glasé que las mantenía sucias. El gesto provocó la instantánea reacción de la peliazul, quien tuvo que evitar la mirada de su amiga mientras trataba de esconder el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Esta cercanía era la que confundía a la pobre de Ami.

Pero no era solo ella la que resultaba afectada por este contacto. En su interior, Makoto moría de ganas por decirle a Ami que se veía sumamente bonita cuando se sonrojaba.

Sí, había notado ese tinte rojo en las mejillas de la peliazul. Siempre notaba estos detalles. Pero prefería mantenerse callada, ya que la interpretación que podía darle a estas reacciones seguramente era errónea. Y no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga con sus equivocadas suposiciones.

\- ¿Quieres continuar decorando? – Preguntó Makoto, dejando las manos de Ami libres de su agarre.

¡Oh! Cuánto iba a extrañar este contacto.

\- Por supuesto. – Estaba dispuesta a hacer un buen trabajo ahora. ¡Sin terminar distraída! Aunque fuera complicado, pensaba lograrlo. – Haremos las galletas de jengibre más bonitas que puedan existir. –

\- ¡Así se habla! – La sonrisa que Makoto le entregó era preciosa.

No desconcentrarse sería una misión complicada.

* * *

La protegida de Mercurio se encontraba nuevamente en su lugar favorito en el sofá de Makoto. A diferencia de antes, ahora solo tenía la manta acolchada sobre su espalda.

Se encontraba escogiendo la película que verían esa noche. Eran varias las propuestas que la castaña consiguió, así que tuvo que leer las sinopsis de todas para llevar a cabo una selección con mejor criterio.

Como era de esperar, casi todos los títulos tenían relación con las festividades actuales. Una, sin embargo, era sobre monstruos espaciales. Lo cual era bastante curioso, pero supuso que se trataba de esas películas que terminaban infiltradas de alguna manera y nunca sabes cómo terminan en tu selección.

\- ¡Ataque de los marcianos roba cuerpos! –

La aparición de Makoto sacó abruptamente a Ami de sus pensamientos. De un momento a otro la tenía a su lado, en el sofá, sosteniendo entre sus manos un gran tazón de chocolate caliente. Y tenía malvaviscos, detalle que la castaña amaba.

Ami prefería su chocolate con crema batida.

\- Estaba buscando en la tienda de rentas algo bueno para que viéramos juntas y me topé con esta cosa. – Dejó su chocolate por un momento para tomar la película entre sus manos y exponer frente a los ojos de la peliazul el arte de la carátula. Era simplemente genial. Bueno, eso según ella. – Parece muy interesante, ¿no crees? –

La imagen era básicamente un marciano atacando ferozmente a un humano.

\- No lo sé. - Esta era una decisión complicada. Makoto parecía muy interesada en ver esta película, pero ella no era una gran fanática de estos géneros. – El terror no es… -

¡Aguarden!

¿Esos eran ojos de cachorrito? No, ¡por favor, no! Le estaba haciendo ojos de cachorrito. No iba a escapar viva de esto.

Ami era sumamente vulnerable a los ojos de cachorrito de Makoto.

\- Sí, ciertamente luce interesante. – Respondió la peliazul cubriendo su vista. Si no veía a la otra chica, no caería en sus artimañas. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! – Pero prefiero una típica cinta navideña. –

\- ¡Está bien! – Su táctica secreta no funcionó esta vez. Bueno, podían dejar "Ataque de los marcianos roba cuerpos" para otro día. - ¿Alguna que particularmente haya llamado tu atención? –

\- Por supuesto. – La joven presentó la película que seleccionó.

Era una típica comedia romántica. En la imagen de la caratula salía una pareja feliz, abrazados y rodeados por copos de nieve, también corazones. Lucían como esa típica pareja perfecta que siempre tratan de venderte en cada filme de este tipo.

\- Me conoces bien, Ami. – Sabía que no podía negarse a una cinta romántica. Sin importar qué tan cliché fuera, cuántos estereotipos repitiera, Makoto siempre las terminaba viendo y las amaba. - ¡Tenemos una ganadora! –

Elección hecha, ambas chicas compartían la manta acolchada en el sofá, disfrutando de la película y sus chocolates. De vez en cuando, la castaña se estiraba para alcanzar un par de galletas, las que compartía con su amiga.

Fue en eso que el ángel que había decorado Ami terminó en las manos de Makoto.

\- Resultó que no quedó tan horrenda después de todo. – Comentó la peliazul cuando notó lo que estaba sosteniendo la otra joven.

\- ¿Me la puedo comer? –

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Todo daba a parecer que sí. Makoto estaba aguardando pacientemente por el permiso de la otra chica para probar bocado de la galleta. ¿Realmente la quería? Vaya, eso la hacía sentir muy feliz. – Es toda tuya. –

\- ¡Genial! – Una gran mordida y el ángel perdió la cabeza.

Aunque quizás esas no eran las palabras adecuadas para describir la acción que realizó la castaña.

La cosa es que se comió la galleta por completo. Disfrutó cada bocado, soltando felices sonidos cada vez que podía. Si no haces sonidos, realmente no disfrutas la comida.

\- Exquisita. – Fue lo único que Makoto pudo decir.

\- Por supuesto que están exquisitas. Las preparaste tú, Mako. –

\- ¡Pero ayudaste a decorarlas! – Y Ami terminó encargándose de muchas de las galletas. El mérito era tanto de la peliazul como suyo. – Así que el sabor corre por cuenta de ambas. –

Siempre tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Como tú digas. –

Ami decidió beber lo que quedaba de su chocolate. Inclinó el tazón para asegurarse de que no quedara una sola gota en el fondo. Desperdiciar algo de la preparación no estaba en sus planes.

Pero cuando bajó el tazón, lo único que pudo escuchar fue la descontrolada carcajada de quien la acompañaba en el sofá.

¿De qué se estaba riendo Makoto?

\- Te quedaron bigotes. – La otra joven no podía parar de reír. Este nuevo aspecto de su amiga era tan gracioso. No podía más que sostener con fuerza su estómago mientras continuaba riendo sin control. – ¡Luces como Einstein! -

¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Ami estaba segura que se había vuelto a sonrojar. Makoto gozaba de un récord sorprendente relacionado a hacer sonrojar a la peliazul.

Pero no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el buen ánimo se contagiase y ambas chicas terminaran riendo en el sofá.

\- _Por lo menos esta Navidad no será como las otras. –_ Es lo que pensó Ami mientras se limpiaba el rastro de crema y chocolate que había quedado en su rostro. – _Todo es más divertido a tu lado, Mako._ -

Realmente se sentía como estar en casa.

* * *

 **¡Ajá! Llegó diciembre, mes para escribir historias navideñas protagonizadas por tus personajes favoritos.**

 **El año pasado me centré en dibujar, este año me inclinaré por escribir. Todo debido a que siento que existe una carencia importante de historias navideñas en español relacionadas a Makoto y Ami.**

 **De paso les deseo muy bonitas fiestas. Que la pasen excelente y disfruten mucho. Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan. :)**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


End file.
